Simple Smile
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan meski hanya dengan bayangan?/"Aku akan menunggumu"/VincentTifa/OoC


**Disclaimer : Square Enix**  
**Rate : K+**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart**  
**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Simple Smile**  
**.**

**.**

Ujung bibirnya tertarik begitu saja – tanpa ada kemauan. Dan ketika sadar, dia tak lantas menurunkan tarikan bibirnya – tetap membiarkan senyumnya tersungging meski mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika orang-orang di depannya melihat dia tersenyum. Dia hanya ingin tersenyum. Itu saja. Mungkin karena perasaannya menghangat.

Bukan karena keceriaan anak-anak yang tengah bermain air di tengah reruntuhan gereja ini. Bukan karena hilangnya suatu penyakit tak dikenal yang telah lama mendiami bumi tanpa adanya obat. Bukan pula karena dia – mereka – berhasil memenangkan pertarungan, melawan seorang dari masa lalu yang kembali muncul.

Sungguh, dia tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Masih dengan senyum yang tersamar oleh pakaian merahnya, bayangan Lucretia terpampang di hadapannya. Tengah tersenyum masih dengan jasnya yang putih. Dan senyum lelaki itu makin lebar.

Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Membuat kenangan tentang salam perpisahan meski hanya dengan sebuah bayangan….

Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, memandang lurus iris dari perempuan yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Matanya yang tertutup helaian rambut dan ikat kepala yang juga berwarna merah menatap lembut. "Sayonara"

Dan gadis bayangan itu mengangguk pelan. Keberadaannya mengabur perlahan, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Yah, meski tidak mengatakannya langsung kepada Lucretia yang saat ini tengah mengasingkan diri di salah satu sudut Nibelheim, dia merasa bebannya benar-benar melayang karena satu kata yang telah diucapkannya.

Cukup sudah berurusan dengan masa lalu. Yang dia butuhkan hanya langkah untuk terus maju ke depan. Dia akan memulianya dari awal. Meski akan sulit karena dia harus melepaskan diri sekali lagi – bahkan dia belum benar-benar terlepas saat ikatan lain membelenggunya.

Senyumnya berubah masam.

Kenapa dia harus melewati hal yang benar-benar klise?

Diarahkannya lagi pandangan pada sosok yang telah membuatnya tersenyum dan perasaannya menghangat.

Dan seperti dulu, dia lagi-lagi harus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri – selama gadis itu bahagia maka dia pun juga ikut bahagia. Tentu objek saat ini berbeda dengan objek yang dulu.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya, dengan pandangan yang terarah pada pusat kerumunan. Gadis itu – seorang yang tengah memunggunginya, Tifa Lockhart, telah membawanya mengecap sebentuk rasa yang dulu pernah diresapinya.

Tapi dia tahu, gadis pemalu itu begitu mengharapkan Cloud, seorang yang sama sepertinya – menanggung perasaan bersalah karena kejadian masa lalu, dan tidak pernah bisa melangkah menyambut masa depan. Dulu. Nyatanya dia sekarang begitu tak sabar menantikan apa yang akan dibawa aliran waktu ke hadapannya.

Waktu telah mengajarinya tentang hidup.

Dan karena pelajaran yang telah didapatkannya itu pula yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berbalik – meninggalkan gadis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai kenangan. Karena dia tak ingin terikat, seperti saat dia begitu terikat dengan Lucrecia hingga membuatnya terhenti di satu tempat sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia harus maju. Kesalahan tak akan terulang.

Satu ayunan kaki kanannya membawa tubuh, pikiran, dan rasanya menjauh satu langkah – meninggalkan ketiga hal itu di belakangnya. Satu langkah lain tercipta.

Tiga….

Empat…

Dan langkahnya terhenti.

Tangan kanannya terasa berat. Tentu bukan karena jemarinya tengah menggenggam revolver tiga larasnya. Karena, benda itu masih nyaman berada dalam sarung pistol di kaki kanannya – menunggu untuk digunakan di waktu yang tepat. Dan saat ini bukan waktu untuk lelaki berjubah merah itu mengangkat gun miliknya.

Berat di lengan kanannya disebabkan tarikan oleh jemari milik seseorang. Dan dia tak ingin repot-repot menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Karena entah kenapa, dia 'merasa' dia mengenal pemilik tangan itu, meski sangat mustahil seseorang yang dia 'duga' sebagai pemilik tangan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hei, gadis itu tak berkepentingan untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Yeah, dia mengaku jika dia menduga dan merasa pemilik tangan itu adalah Tifa.

Sangat mustahil, bukan?

Dalam hati, Vincent menertawakan pikiran tak beralasannya yang baru saja menyambanginya.

"Kau akan pergi, Vince?"

Oh, sial.

Bahkan suara seorang di belakangnya sangat mirip dengan gadis berambut coklat hitam panjang itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk menolehkan wajahnya sedikit, dan mata merahnya membulat sempurna.

Memang gadis itu.

Remaja perempuan itu tengah menahannya.

Sial. Mengingat kata 'remaja' membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengingat umurnya yang telah melewati setengah abad. Mengingat selisih umurnya dan umur Tifa. Dan mengingat bahwa dia bukan lagi pemuda dengan masa pubertas yang membuatnya meledak-ledak. Masa itu sudah lama lewat. Meninggalkannya dengan begitu cepat karena dia tidak menikmatinya – terlalu terpaku dengan tugas, dan dendam.

Ck. Rasanya memalukan menyukai seorang yang pantas menjadi anaknya. Yeah, jika dia menikah dan memiliki anak, mungkin anaknya akan seumuran dengan Tifa. Memikirkan itu membuatnya makin terpuruk. Melupakan keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya – bahwa dia akan melangkah menghadapi masa depan.

"Kurasa aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan"

"Ah," pegangan tangannya terlepas dari lengan lelaki yang identik dengan merah itu. "Kupikir kau akan tinggal beberapa hari di sini," alasan yang bodoh. Gadis itu tahu Vincent Valentine tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang lain di sekitarnya. Seorang lelaki penyendiri, dan tak terlihat keberadaannya. Seorang lelaki yang membuat sendiri garis yang membatasinya dengan apapun dan siapapun.

Dia memuta tubuh, tepat menghadap gadis itu. Memandang manik coklat kemerahan yang tengah menatapnya intens. Mata merahnya tanpa sengaja melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan saphire yang menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan. Dan kemudian sosok itu hilang, terhalangi oleh kepala Tifa yang bergerak – berpindah beberapa mili dari tempat semula. Manik merahnya lagi-lagi bertubrukan dengan iris coklat kemerahan Tifa, yang sepertinya tengah menunggu tanggapan atas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Aku tidak berkepentingan untuk terus berdiam di tempat ini"

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Terlalu cepat. Pertanyaannya terlalu cepat untuk dikeluarkan sebagai tanggapan atas kalimat Vincent. Rasa keingintahuannya mendesaknya untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan dia tak tahu kenapa dia begitu ingin tahu urusan orang lain seperti saat ini. Ini bukan karaktenya.

"Aku tidak berkeharusan untuk menjawabnya"

"Ya. Kau benar," rambut panjangnya terayun, senyumnya tercipta – sebenarnya dia berusaha menutupi kekecewaan dan kecanggungannya.

Tifa tidak tahu, tiga kata yang baru saja terucap itu membuat lelaki di hadapannya kecewa – anak dari Grimoire Valentine itu berharap Tifa akan membuat percakapan antar keduanya makin lama. Nyatanya tiga kata Tifa itu membuatnya tak punya alasan lagi untuk terus berdiri di sini, seakan menjadi bentuk pengusiran atas dirinya.

Di berbalik, lagi – memunggungi Tifa. Melangkah cepat, sebelum pikiran lain mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau akan kembali? Kau tahu, kau belum mengunjungi Sevent Heaven," sebuah suara yang lumayan keras untuk menjangkaunya yang kini telah tepat di pintu Gereja. Suara yang menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya ke samping – melihat engsel pintu yang telah berkarat, dan tak berniat menatap sosok itu.

"Jika aku memiliki alasan untuk itu," dia bergumam pelan. Tak begitu peduli jika gadis itu tk mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu," Tifa membalas kalimat lirih lelaki itu – yang masih bisa di dengarnya, meski samar.

"Hn"

Vincent benar-benar pergi, tak lagi terlihat di mata Tifa. Dan tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibirnya terangkat – mengantar kepergian lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu dengan senyum.

**-owari-**

Menggantung (saya tahu) dan pendek (saya juga tahu ini)

Saya mengaku kalau saya tidak tahu apapun soal FF7. Saya bukan gamer. Hanya tahu FF7 karena Advent Children Complete, dan Last Order. Saya juga tidak pernah menyambangi Fandom ini. Jadi, harap maklum kalau fic ini aneh dan terkesan memaksa ^^v

Hanya merasa di cover yang saya pasang menunjukkan hint VincentTifa, meski ini hanya karena masalah sudut pandang gambar. Salahkan mata saya ^^v

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
